Section on Clinical Genomics and Experimental Therapeutics (SCGET) 1. Conducts pre-clinical studies and translational clinical studies with focus on genomics and epigenetics related to the pathophysiology and treatment of alcohol use disorders and addictions. 2. Pre-clinical work focuses on identifying molecular mechanisms involved in addictions, utilizing a wide array of methods including human population genetics, genome wide genotyping approaches, next-generation DNA and RNA sequencing, and epigenetic/proteomic profiling. 3. Findings are translated into human clinical studies using molecular biomarker, pharmacogenetic, epigenetic and functional imaging genetic approaches. 4. Clinical studies include early phase 1 / phase 2 proof-of-concept studies of experimental novel therapeutics guided by molecular biomarker profiling.